Simple Kind of Life
by Black Rapture
Summary: All it takes it one night to change forever. A Fred and Angelina story. A/N: As one of my older and therefore bad works, I declare this story condemned. Read at your own peril.
1. Things I'll Never Say

-----------------

Simple Kind of Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The songs Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt and Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne belong to them, respectively, and any other persons or companies owning their names/trademarks, etc._

_Title Origin(s): The song Simple Kind of Life, lyrics of which can be found below, inspired the title of this story. All chapter titles are taken from song titles, lyrics of which will also be featured below._

_Note: This story was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore does not follow its canon._

-----------------

All I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife

-Simple Kind of Life, No Doubt

-----------------

Chapter One - Things I'll Never Say

-----------------

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you to tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away

-Things I'll Never Say, Avril Lavigne

-----------------

Six years. Six long years. He waited, hoping he could get up his nerve to ask Angelina Johnson out. And finally, in his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he finally got his chance. Due to the Triwizard Tournament, they were hosting The Yule Ball. He gathered all his courage and asked her. She said yes. He was overjoyed, obviously, and she seemed to be as well. Turns out all these years she's been waiting for him to make the first move! Guys can be really stupid sometimes, can't they? They had always been such good friends, but now romantic sparks were beginning to fly. Now, in his 7th and final year, Fred Weasley was still going out with Angelina Johnson. His twin brother, George, was going out with Alicia Spinnet, and his other best friend, Lee Jordan, was going out with Katie Bell. The three best friends marveled at their luck of dating Gryffindor's Quidditch chasers.

However, his little brother, Ron, would not ask out Hermione Granger. Nor would Ron's best friend, Harry Potter, ask out the Weasley's youngest and only female sibling, Ginny. Not that this bothered him, but he knew they liked each other and Harry was a good guy. However, he did enjoy teasing them about their hopeless love lives. He and Angelina had been on many group dates and several dates alone, but this year, things would really start to heat up.

It was a Saturday morning and Fred sat around in the Gryffindor common room after breakfast playing wizard chess with Ron, while Lee and George played Exploding Snap.

"Where are all the girls anyway?" snapped Ron, looking very irritated.

"Can't stand it, can you?" Fred said, grinning. Over in the corner, George and Lee chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Ron glared at him impatiently. "Shut up over there!" He yelled, now turning his gaze to glare at George and Lee.

"I'm talking about you barely being able function unless you see Hermione every two hours." Fred teased. George and Lee snickered.

"I don't know what the hell you're implying, Frederick, but I just want to know that my two best friends are okay." Ron said angrily, emphasizing Fred's first name. He knew Fred hated it when people called him that.

"I think you know damn well what I'm implying, Ronald." Fred shot back. "I mean, you can't even win a simple chess game because you're so grumpy about not seeing her all morning."

"I CAN TO!" shouted Ron.

"Checkmate." said Fred, smiling. He watched Ron's eyes widen as he watched his king fall back onto the board.

"FINE! You win." said Ron. "Maybe I do like her, but what the hell do you want me to do about it?" Fred, George, and Lee all looked totally shocked at Ron's unexpected confession.

"Go and find her, you stupid ass!" Lee insisted. He paused as Ron thought this over. But just as Ron was about to head through the portrait hole to find her, Lee couldn't resist adding something. "Then drag her up to your dorm and do whatever you want with her." He said with a wink. Fred and George looked at each other, then at Lee, then at Ron, and burst into laughter. Ron's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Don't ever talk that way about Hermione!" he shouted, just as Hermione and Harry appeared at the portrait hole and entered the common room. Fred, George, and Lee abruptly stopped laughing and looked at Ron.

"Talk what way about me?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry looked at Ron, apparently also wanting to hear the answer to Hermione's question. Fred, George, and Lee were still staring at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Lee asked suddenly, "Are you going to take my advice or what?" Fred and George suddenly began laughing again and so did Lee upon seeing the look on Ron's face. He just kept opening his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again moments later. After doing this about ten times, Ron turned on his heel and stalked up to his dormitory, glaring at the three of them, who were rolling around on the floor, still laughing.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked. Hermione looked like she was thinking the exact same thing.

"I don't know." George replied innocently. Hermione looked at him questioningly and was about to say something, but Fred entered the conversation before she had the chance.

"Have you seen Angelina?" Fred asked. He looked at George and Lee, then added, "Or Alicia or Katie?"

"No, but I'll go up to their dorm and see what's keeping them." Hermione answered, then walked up the staircase to the girl's dormitories.

"That was close." George said, breathing a sigh of relief. Fred and Lee just nodded in agreement. They had forgotten Harry was in the room until he spoke up.

"What was?" he asked. Fred, George, and Lee turned to him.

"Umm... we were just teasing Ron about Hermione." George said, seeing no harm in this, as he already knew Ron liked her.

"Oh." Harry shrugged, apparently not giving it a second thought. He sat down on the couch next to their spot on the floor. "What'd you say?" The three of them looked at each other for a moment and silently agreed it wouldn't hurt to tell him. Lee told him what he'd said. Harry looked at him for a second, with a shocked looked similar to Ron's a few moments ago. He then began laughing as well. Fred, George, and Lee looked at each other, then at Harry, and did the same.

"Could you possibly make more noise?" Hermione's voice came from the stairwell. The four boys stopped laughing, took a few deep breaths, and looked up. They saw Hermione standing at the bottom of the steps. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie joined her soon after.

"Hello love!" Fred greeted. She smiled and sat down in an armchair next to him. Hermione sat down on the couch next to Harry, while Alicia and Katie made themselves comfortable on George and Lee's laps, respectively.

"Angel, can I talk to you for minute?" Fred asked. She looked at him and nodded, getting up and going over to him. He took her hand and guided her out the portrait hole. "Be back in a second." He called as he walked out into the hall.

--

"What is it?" She asked. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me later?" he asked, flashing her the patented Weasley smile.

"Of course!" she replied, "When?" Fred smiled and leaned in, resting his forehead on hers.

"Around eight," he answered. She nodded in agreement and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back, and they remained like that for a good ten minutes. Katie poked her head out to check on them and put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. Seeing they hadn't noticed her, she slipped back into the common room.

--

"Well what the hell are they doing?" George asked. Katie grinned and sat down on the couch next to Hermione, seeing that Ginny had come down and was sitting in her chair.

"Well?" said Lee and Alicia in unison.

"Did they die or something?" George joked.

"Well if they're still doing what they were when I went out there, there is a good chance they'll suffocate from lack of oxygen." Katie replied. Everybody in the room broke into a wide grin. The portrait hole swung open, revealing Fred and Angelina, his arm around her waist.

"Why's everyone grinning?" he asked, "That's kind of scary." But they just kept on smiling. Fred shrugged and sat down on an empty couch. Angelina laid her head on his shoulder.

"Awwwww..." The room sighed collectively. Angelina jerked her head up and stared around the room.

"What the hell is the matter with everybody?" she asked before leaning down and resting on Fred's shoulder again. "Psychos," she muttered.

-----------------


	2. You Belong to Me

-----------------

Simple Kind of Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The songs Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt and You Belong to Me by Jason Wade belong to them, respectively, and any other persons or companies owning their names/trademarks, etc._

_Title Origin(s): The song Simple Kind of Life, lyrics of which can be found below, inspired the title of this story. All chapter titles are taken from song titles, lyrics of which will also be featured below._

_Note: This story was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore does not follow its canon._

-----------------

All I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife

-Simple Kind of Life, No Doubt

-----------------

Chapter 2 - You Belong To Me

-----------------

And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me

-You Belong To Me, Jason Wade

-----------------

Later that night, around six, Angelina was in her dorm with Alicia and Katie. They were all fussing over what she should wear on her walk with Fred.

"You should look like a babe!" Katie insisted. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"We're going on a walk, guys. Not to the bloody ballet," she pointed out.

"That is no excuse not to look your best." Alicia scolded.

"I know you're itching to get me into something specific." Angelina sighed, "So just get it over with." Alicia and Katie shrieked with excitement and ran off to search the closet. They emerged later with something that made her send death glares at the both of them. It was black, short, and slinky. "I'm not going to be working a street corner." Angelina said, eying the dress.

"I doubt you'll be walking very much when he sees you in this." Alicia replied. Angelina blushed crimson and turned her head away from the dress.

"Come on, Angie! Live a little!" Katie pleaded. Alicia raced back to the closet and returned with a pair of black heels.

"You've got to be kidding!" Angelina shrieked. They shook their heads. "You'd better be glad it's warm outside," she snapped, taking the articles and storming into the bathroom. Alicia and Katie cheered triumphantly.

"Something tells me that she's not coming home tonight." Katie giggled. Alicia nodded in agreement. Angelina returned a few moments later wearing the ensemble and a mortified expression.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," she said, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. "What is he going to think?"

"Well why don't we get a male opinion." Alicia suggested.

"What?" Angelina's eyebrow rose.

"We could just ask George and Lee." Katie said, smiling.

"I don't want them to see me in this!" Angelina pleaded.

"Too bad for you!" Katie said as she raced out of the dorm. "Don't let her leave!" she yelled back. Miserably, Angelina sat down on the bed, dreading George and Lee's reaction.

--

"George! Lee!" Katie called as she ran down the stairs. They looked at her. "Where's Fred?"

"Upstairs." George answered, rolling his eyes, "Getting ready." Katie glared at him. He shut up.

"Well we need your opinions." Katie said, crossing her arms over her chest. George and Lee stared at her.

"What for?" Lee replied.

"Well Angelina doesn't think Fred will like her outfit tonight," she explained.

"What have you done to her?" George asked, slightly worried.

"We managed to get her in a dress and heels!" Katie said excitedly, jumping up and down. George and Lee shot up the stairs before Katie could say another word. Katie rolled her eyes and followed. Katie knocked on the door, "Angie?"

"Come on Katie, I don't want them to see me in this! Please!" Angelina begged. George and Lee looked at each other.

"Come on Angelina, I'm sure you look great!" Lee said. They heard Angelina sigh.

"FINE!" she shouted angrily. Alicia went to the door and opened it. George and Lee glanced at each other nervously and entered the room. Angelina was nowhere in sight. Katie huffed angrily.

"Angelina! Where are you?" she called. She heard shuffling from inside the bathroom. She went to the door and turned the handle only to find it locked. "Angie, I swear you better come out here right now!" Katie shouted.

"OR WHAT?" Angelina shot back. Katie grinned mischievously and leaned against the door.

"Or I'll put a picture of you in a bikini on the common room bulletin board." Katie threatened calmly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Angelina hissed, a note of panic in her voice.

"Care to find out?" she replied. George, Lee, and Alicia heard a frustrated moan from behind the closed door and the doorknob slowly began to turn. A second later, Angelina stepped out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway. She looked very unhappy, and glared at Katie. She heard two gasps and looked up. George and Lee were staring at her, with their jaws on the floor. Alicia and Katie cleared their throats loudly. George and Lee composed themselves.

"You look…" George squeaked.

"… hot!" Lee finished for him. Angelina went scarlet and covered her face with her hands.

"You think Fred will think so too?" she asked quietly.

"If he doesn't then he has to be a bloody poofter!" George said. Angelina laughed.

"Okay, gawking over!" Angelina said. "OUT!" It took all three girls pry George and Lee from their spots on the floor and push them out the door. As soon as they were out, they slammed and locked the door, rushing into the bathroom to do Angelina's make-up.

--

Meanwhile, George and Lee ran up to their dormitory. They knocked frantically on the door. It swung open.

"WHAT?" Fred demanded.

"We just saw what Angelina's wearing tonight." Lee said excitedly. Fred's eyed widened.

"How?" he asked.

"Katie asked us up because she wanted our opinion. Angelina thought you wouldn't like it." George said.

"How'd she look? Will I like it?" Fred asked. George and Lee looked at each other. They grinned. "Well?" They just grinned wider and nodded. "What was she wearing?" They looked at him and shook their heads. Fred's eyes narrowed. "Well if you're not going to tell me then go away!" he shouted, slamming the door in their faces. George and Lee just looked at each other and headed back down to the common room.

--

Back in the girl's dormitory, Angelina was madder than ever. "THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GETTING ME TO PUT THAT ON!" she protested. She couldn't believe her friends. They were holding up lacy red lingerie and trying to con her into it. "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THAT!"

"Well it was for your birthday next week… or maybe it was more for Fred." Alicia admitted, winking at Angelina.

"OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS!" Angelina shouted. But she was tired of fighting, so she grabbed the underwear and stalked off into the bathroom. Katie and Alicia just smiled at each other and sat down on her bed. Katie chuckled.

"Now I know she won't be coming back tonight," she said with a grin. When Angelina came out, she was ready. Katie and Alicia went down to the common room to wait for her to come down. They couldn't wait to see the look on Fred's face. Fred came down before Angelina and sat in an armchair. He looked around. Alicia, Katie, George, and Lee were grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you really have to rub it in my face?" Fred asked. They were about to respond, but they heard footsteps on the girl's stairwell. Fred looked up and saw the most gorgeous sight he'd ever laid eyes on. He rushed over to her. He just stood there for a moment, trying to take it all in. There weren't words to describe how beautiful she was. But before he could even try, Angelina had grabbed his arm and was leading him to the portrait hole.

--

"I hate them." Angelina grumbled when she and Fred were finally alone. She looked up at him and he just smiled.

"I love them," he said.

"What?" she asked. Fred just laughed.

"Angel, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he answered. Angelina just stood there. She felt her face burn. "Come on," he said, leading her down the stairs. But that's not where she wanted to go. She grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him.

"What?" he asked. Angelina didn't say anything. She grabbed his arms and pinned him to the nearest wall. He just looked up at her, shocked.

"A-An-Angel?" he stuttered. " Wh-What are you doing?" Once again, Angelina didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and before he could do anything, she kissed him. He kissed her back. It was one of the more intimate kisses they'd ever had. Their bodies seemed to be thinking for themselves. They were just innocent bystanders.

Her arms released his neck and moved downward. She felt him go rigid as her hands moved over his chest. But they didn't stop there. Before even she knew what she was doing, her hands were unbuckling his belt. He gulped.

"Relax," she whispered in his ear, "It's just me." She felt his body go lax and his hands move to her hips. They began to move down as well until reaching the bottom of her dress. They began moving up again, this time taking the dress with him. She moaned as his hands reached her thighs. Suddenly, Angelina pulled away from him.

"What is it?" he asked. Angelina jerked her head to her left. He looked in that direction and realized they weren't the only innocent bystanders. A group of first years had stopped dead to stare at them. When they saw them looking, they muttered the password and hurried into the common room.

"Maybe we should go somewhere," she said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Fred asked with wide eyes. Angelina ran a hand down his chest and nodded. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Well aren't you impatient." Angelina wrapped her arms around his neck and softly bit his earlobe.

"Terribly," she whispered back. Fred sighed and ran his hands up her legs. "I can't wait all day you know," she said. Fred breathed deeply dashed for the portrait hole, Angelina firmly attached to his side. He managed to say the password and rush inside before the fat lady could comment on the situation. If they had been thinking, they would have realized it probably wasn't the best idea. I mean, think how it looked to everyone else. Fred had just entered the common room, Angelina practically welded onto him, mouth very much occupied with his neck. But they were so into the moment that they didn't really care. Fred just raced up the staircase to the boy's dormitories and flung the door to his room open.

Since they were still very distracted, they didn't even notice Alicia, Katie, George, and Lee who had been sitting around talking. He just led Angela to his bed and pushed her down. He had pulled out his wand and was about to lock the door when he noticed the four people standing there, eyes bulging out of their heads, looking absolutely stunned. Fred was very out of breath and not in the mood to talk, but he managed to shout one word.

"OUT," he yelled. They didn't need to be told twice. A split second later the room was empty and Fred had his wand pointed toward the door. It shut and Angelina heard it lock. Fred threw his wand on his nightstand and turned back to Angelina, who was waiting for him. She was now lying on his bed, smoldering eyes trained on his. He threw off his robes and lay down next to her. Angelina finished unbuckling his belt and pulled his shirt off. She also pulled down his pants and saw he had on leopard print boxers. She giggled at the sight of this. Fred just grinned. She stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Fred slowly moved over to sit behind her and grasped the zipper of her dress. He began to edge it slowly downward. When it was unzipped completely, Angelina stood up and turned around, facing him. She slowly moved the straps of her dress to her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Fred began to breath very quickly and his heart was pounding like mad. There was Angelina, standing in front of him, in the sexiest red lingerie he had ever seen. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. She shrieked and giggled.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Angelina nodded, but then climbed off of him and sat up. "What?" he questioned.

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked.

"No," he said. Angelina just looked at him.

"Really?" she replied. Fred nodded and blushed. He looked up at her.

"Have you?" She shook her head. "Are you sure you want this, angel? You want me to be your first?" She pressed her lips lightly to his.

"More than anything," she answered. Fred sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I don't think I could live with myself if you ever regretted this," he said, turning his head away from her. She pulled his face toward hers.

"I have to have this." Angelina admitted, "I've never wanted anything as much as I want you right now." Fred nodded.

"If it's what you want," he said. She nodded again.

"Okay, angel." With that he took off his boxers and threw them across the room. She turned around and moved her hair off her back. He unhooked the clasp of her bra and she let it fall away from her. He ran his hands across her shoulders and down her arms, kissing her shoulder blades lightly. She faced him and captured his lips in a painfully soft kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, angel," he replied.

-----------------


	3. Our Lips Are Sealed

-----------------

Simple Kind of Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The songs Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt and Our Lips Are Sealed by The Go-Go's belong to them, respectively, and any other persons or companies owning their names/trademarks, etc._

_Title Origin(s): The song Simple Kind of Life, lyrics of which can be found below, inspired the title of this story. All chapter titles are taken from song titles, lyrics of which will also be featured below._

_Warning: This story was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore does not follow its canon._

-----------------

All I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife

- Simple Kind of Life, No Doubt

-----------------

Chapter 3 - Our Lips Are Sealed

-----------------

Doesn't matter what they say  
In their jealous games people play  
Our lips are sealed  
Pay no mind to what they say  
Doesn't matter anyway

- Our Lips Are Sealed, The Go-Go's

-----------------

The next morning, the full realization came back to them. Fred and Angelina had gone into the common room, practically on top of each other, in full view of more than half of Gryffindor. They had then encountered their four best friends when they were about to… they didn't really want to think about that. They did feel bad about locking George and Lee out of their own bedroom that night. They probably wouldn't mind, but it still wasn't very considerate. They were also terrified of going down to breakfast because they knew the whole story would be over school by now. Especially since Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were probably two of the dozens of people to see them the previous night. They especially cringed at the fact that all the teachers, including Dumbledore, had probably caught wind of it. Just thinking about Dumbledore knowing was enough to make them shudder. As opposed to hiding the entire day, they decided to get their appearance in the Great Hall over with so as not to suffer more horrifically tomorrow, when they had classes.

Angelina got dressed and headed back to her room to change. She knew that there would be people in the common room, some of who had seen last night's show. She hurried down the boy's staircase and up the girl's again, trying to ignore the hooting and whistles. When she entered her room, she wasn't surprised to find Lee in Alicia's bed and George in hers. She looked over at Katie's bed to see Katie and Alicia sleeping peacefully. As quietly as she could, Angelina got some clothes from her closet and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, dressed, and brushed her hair. As she went out again, she prayed her friends were still asleep. They weren't. All four of them were sitting up in bed and waiting for her to come out. She couldn't bring herself to look them in the eyes. She simply tossed her clothes into her hamper and hurried down the stairs.

Fred was already waiting for her at the bottom, looking miserable. She gave him a weak smile and they headed out of the common room, trying to ignore the stares. 'Oh Merlin, if it's this bad facing Gryffindor, imagine how we'll feel in front of the whole school,' she thought. She looked at Fred and he seemed to be thinking the same thing. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked up and grinned at her.

"It's now or never," he said grimly. She nodded, but was still scared to death. He took her hand, and entered the Great Hall. They felt like time had stopped. Nobody was moving, nobody was talking, nobody was eating, and it seemed like nobody was even breathing. Every head in the hall was turned towards the doors and every eye was fixed on them. Fred looked up and his heart dropped to the floor. Dumbledore was staring at them. Angelina looked in his direction as well. He felt her wince. Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to bore into their very souls and they wished they could just crawl under a rock and die.

To his surprise, Angelina took a deep breath and headed towards the Gryffindor table, dragging him along. They sat at the end of the table and looked up at each other. He couldn't help but smile and she did too. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders when the hall suddenly became noisy again and everyone acted as if nothing had ever happened. It was like music to their ears. But they still felt eyes upon them. They turned and saw Alicia, Katie, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh God," she whispered. Fred laughed.

"At least they're not yelling at us for stealing their bedroom," he pointed out. Angelina chuckled.

"I suppose," she said. When they were done with breakfast, they got up to leave. Just as when they first came in, as if on cue, everyone's heads swung robotically to watch them leave. This time Angelina felt Fred wince and didn't even bother to look where he was looking. She grabbed him and pulled him out of the hall before Dumbledore's eyes burnt a hole right through him.

"At least it's over," she said.

"Yeah," he replied, "One more thing though." She looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows. He leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. He felt her smile, but they instantly pulled apart as they heard the doors to the Great Hall opened. They knew who it was but still hoped it wasn't. The same group came out grinning, once again, from ear to ear.

"Do you mind?" Angelina snapped. "I think I've been stared at enough this morning to last me a lifetime."

"Tell me about it." Fred muttered. But they just kept staring and grinning.

"OH, HONESTLY!" Angelina screamed, stalking up the staircase.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" Fred yelled angrily. Their grins faded.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled. Fred groaned.

"Do you have any idea how humiliating this entire situation is?" he asked quietly. "It's bad enough my little brother knows, much less the entire school." He then stormed up the after Angelina.

"I guess it would kind of suck now that I think about it." George admitted.

"Yeah, but it's their fault! Nobody told them to practically start humping on the common room floor!" Ron shouted. Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor. Ron realized he'd said the wrong thing, but before he could retract his statement, Hermione smacked him across the face with all her might. "OW!" he yelled.

"You deserved it." Harry said. Ron punched Harry in the face. Ginny slapped Ron on the other side of his face, leaving two red handprints.

"Ginny! What the hell is the matter with you?" George shouted.

"Shut up, George! He deserved it!" Alicia shrieked.

"Shut up, Alicia! He did not!" Katie yelled.

"Don't yell at Alicia!" George roared.

"Don't shout at Katie!" Lee bellowed. Soon, everyone was yelling at one another. One by one they all stomped up the staircase into the common room.

--

When everyone was sitting silently in the common room, resolutely not talking, Fred came down.

"What's the matter with everybody?" he asked. Everyone just shrugged. Angelina came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" she questioned. Fred and everyone else just shrugged.

"RON WAS TALKING BAD ABOUT YOU AND FRED!" Hermione screamed.

"HERMIONE SLAPPED ME!" Ron yelled.

"RON PUNCHED ME!" roared Harry.

"THEN GINNY SLAPPED ME TOO!" Ron continued.

"THEN GEORGE YELLED AT ME!" Ginny whined.

"THEN ALICIA SCREAMED AT ME!" George bellowed.

"THEN KATIE TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!" Alicia shouted.

"THEN GEORGE TOLD ME NOT TO SHOUT AT ALICIA!" Katie shrieked.

"THEN LEE TOLD ME TO-- " George began, but was interrupted by Angelina.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU SELFISH BASTARDS!" Angelina cried, "I'M THE ONE WHO PRACTICALLY HAD SEX WITH FRED IN FRONT OF HALF THE HOUSE AND NOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS!" She proceeded to collapse into tears. Everyone shut up.

"Angel, come on." Fred whispered. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the couch. Fred sat down and let her lean against him. She sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay, baby. By next week everybody will have forgotten about it," he assured her, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm such a bloody arse." Ron mumbled.

"No you're not, Ron." Hermione said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, he's right for once Hermione." Harry replied. Ron was about to retort but Fred shot him a death glare and he shut up. Angelina continued to bawl into Fred's chest.

An hour later, Angelina had calmed down and everyone had apologized to each other.

"So… " Lee broke the silence with a sly grin, "You going to tell us what happened last night?" Angelina sat up.

"Is there anything to tell? I think between those of you who were in the common room and those of you who were in the dorm, you can figure it out," she replied. Lee just smiled and sunk back into his armchair.

-----------------


	4. I'm With You

-----------------

Simple Kind of Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The songs Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt and I'm With You by Avril Lavigne belong to them, respectively, and any other persons or companies owning their names/trademarks, etc._

_Title Origin(s): The song Simple Kind of Life, lyrics of which can be found below, inspired the title of this story. All chapter titles are taken from song titles, lyrics of which will also be featured below._

_Warning: This story was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore does not follow its canon._

-----------------

All I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife

- Simple Kind of Life, No Doubt

-----------------

Chapter 4 – I'm With You

-----------------

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

- I'm With You, Avril Lavigne

-----------------

Over the next few weeks, there was still a lot of whistling in class and stares in the Great Hall, but it eventually died down to dull whispers when Fred and Angelina entered the room. The days had passed and it was another sunny Saturday morning, and the usual crowd of Gryffindors was loitering in the common room.

"I am so bored." Ginny whined.

"Me too." Katie agreed. Harry happened to look over at Lee and saw that familiar glint in his eyes.

"I saw that, Lee! What are you thinking?" Harry asked. Everyone turned to investigate.

"What is it? Come on, I'm dying!" George pleaded. Lee grinned.

"How's about a little game?" Lee suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. Ron gave him a questioning look.

"I don't think I'm going to like this." Ron mumbled.

"Well, what's the game? Tell us before we faint of boredom!" Alicia shrieked excitedly.

"Truth..." Lee paused dramatically, "or Dare?"

"Why couldn't you have just left well enough alone?" Ron asked Harry, looking positively miserable. Harry just smiled.

"So?" begged Lee, "Come on, guys! You know you want to!"

Ginny giggled. "I do!" she said. Lee grinned and looked around at everybody. They just nodded. Lee jumped up.

"Who's first?" Nobody said a word. "Hmm… I guess I'll just have to pick then." He looked around and everyone tried to avoid his eyes. He stopped on Ron.

"The whole worlds against me!" Ron shouted, glaring at Lee.

"Ron, truth or dare?" asked Lee. Ron thought for a moment. _If I say truth, they'll think I'm a chicken. But if I say dare, I might have to do something I really don't want to._

He sighed, "Truth... wait... dare... no, truth... umm... okay, fine, dare!" Ron said. Lee went over to the couch where Angelina, Fred, and Alicia were seated. Katie went over to get in on the conversation.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred said with a wink. Lee nodded. He turned back to Ron, grinning.

"Hmm... I think you should kiss someone, " he said finally. Ron's eyes widened. He knew what Lee was thinking. He shot him a death glare. "Hermione." Lee finished.

"I HATE YOU!" Ron yelled.

"Well in that case, make sure it lasts a good, long time." Lee added. Ron sat back in his chair and glanced over at Hermione. She was looking down into her lap, playing with her hands. "I've got all day, you know." Lee glanced at his watch. Ron took a deep breath and got up. Hermione stared at him. He sat on the couch next to her.

"I'm really sorry about this." Ron whispered, "It was Fred and George's idea, I know it. They probably planned this." He crossed his arms over his chest and shot another look at Lee, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"It's okay." Hermione replied, "We might as well just get it over with." Ron nodded. Hermione tried to look as calm as possible as Ron leaned closer to her. However, emotions do tend to get the best of us. She threw her arms around his neck and pushed him back onto the couch. Ron looked stunned, but made an impressive recovery, grabbing her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss. When they pulled apart a few minutes later, they firmly avoided looking at each other.

Everyone, with the obvious exception of Ron and Hermione, began clapping and cheering. They went crimson.

"Okay Ron, your turn." said Lee, looking very satisfied. Ron saw this as a chance to get back at Harry for initiating this entire fiasco.

"Harry - truth or dare?"

"Truth." Harry responded. Ron looked disappointed. Harry smirked, knowing Ron couldn't do anything to horrible to him. But as Ron's face curved into a smirk, Harry began to get nervous.

"Do you like my sister?" Ron asked. Harry turned scarlet and looked at Ginny.

"Uh… uh... I-I..." Harry stammered.

"Tick tock." said Ron. Harry covered his face with his hands. He said something that Ron couldn't hear. "What was that?" Ron asked.

"YES!" Harry yelled. He gave Ron a look that clearly promised death. He chanced another look at Ginny. She jumped up and giggled with delight, wasting no time perching herself on Harry's lap. Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron.

"All in a day's work." said Lee, smirking and looking very pleased with himself. Suddenly, Angelina bolted up and ran for the girl's staircase. A few minutes later they heard retching. Fred glanced at Alicia and Katie who ran up the stairs. They went over to the bathroom.

"Angie? You okay?" Alicia asked, sounding very worried. More retching. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Angelina emerged. She looked pale and about to faint. They helped her down the stairs.

Fred slipped his arm around her waist. "What's the matter, Angel?" he asked.

"I'm just going to go to the Hospital Wing," she said softly.

"Want me to come?" Fred asked. She shook her head and headed for the door. Everyone moved out of the way to let her through. They all turned back to Fred. He shrugged.

--

Angelina's head was throbbing as she made her way out of the portrait hole. When she reached the doors of the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office.

"What is it dear?" she asked, feeling Angelina's forehead.

"I don't know, I just felt horrible all of the sudden. Then I ran up to the bathroom and got sick," she managed to say, massaging her temples. Madame Pomfrey guided her over to a bed and Angelina sat down.

"Is this the first time?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Angelina shook her head.

"No, I've been getting sick for the last few days," she answered, looking at Madame Pomfrey. "What?" Angelina asked upon seeing the pale woman. Madame Pomfrey hurried into her office and returned with a piece of thin white cloth. Angelina looked at her.

Madame Pomfrey sat down next to her and lifted Angelina's shirt. She placed the cloth on her stomach. Angelina was puzzled, but just laid back down on the bed. She looked down and saw that the piece of cloth had turned green. Madame Pomfrey gasped.

"What is it? What's the matter with me?" Angelina asked frantically. Madame Pomfrey removed the cloth and stared at her disapprovingly.

"You're pregnant."

"WHAT!" Angelina screamed, "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Is it?" asked Madame Pomfrey, looking very serious. Angelina couldn't believe this… she was pregnant with Fred's child. "I assume Mr. Weasley is the culprit." Angelina just nodded.

"You will need to tell Professor McGonagall." Her eyes widened. _Is this woman insane?_ Angelina wondered. "She will probably take you to Headmaster Dumbledore" Madame Pomfrey told her. _Oh joy. _A moment later McGonagall walked into the room.

"You wanted to speak with me?" she asked.

"Not me." Madame Pomfrey answered. She walked off to her office.

"What is it, Miss Johnson?" McGonagall said, turning to her.

"I- I- I'm... pregnant." Angelina whispered.

"TO THE HEADMASTER!" McGonagall snapped, "NOW!" Angelina nodded and followed her out of the Hospital Wing.

--

About 5 minutes later, they were knocking on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called from behind the closed door. After pointing Angelina to a chair, McGonagall took a seat next to her. Dumbledore sat down at his desk.

"What may I do for you?" Dumbledore asked kindly. McGonagall looked at Angelina. Angelina looked at Dumbledore. He looked at her. "What is it, Miss Johnson?"

"Um... I'm kind of... sort of... a little bit... um…" Angelina couldn't believe this was happening. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. _You can do this. Just relax._ Angelina told herself. "I'm pregnant."

"I see. I could ascertain as to the father is or I could take a wild guess." Dumbledore paused and looked at her, "Mr. Weasley?" She nodded. "Very well. You will need to inform him and owl your parents, then we will decide our course of action." She nodded again.

"Do you know how far along you are?" McGonagall asked.

"Two weeks." Angelina answered. McGonagall nodded. "All right. I suggest you find Mr. Weasley." Angelina got up.

"Miss Johnson." Dumbledore said. Angelina turned around. "Congratulations." He sighed and sat back down. Angelina gave him a weak smile and left his office.

--

"What do you suppose is wrong with her?" Fred asked those still sitting around the common room. They just shrugged. The portrait hole opened and Angelina entered the room. "Angel, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," she said softly, holding back tears. He nodded and followed her up the boy's staircase to his dorm.

-----------------


	5. In My Head

-----------------

Simple Kind of Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The songs Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt and In My Head by No Doubt belong to them, respectively, and any other persons or companies owning their names/trademarks, etc._

_Title Origin(s): The song Simple Kind of Life, lyrics of which can be found below, inspired the title of this story. All chapter titles are taken from song titles, lyrics of which will also be featured below._

_Warning: This story was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore does not follow its canon._

-----------------

All I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife

- Simple Kind of Life, No Doubt

-----------------

Chapter 5 – In My Head

-----------------

I try to think about rainbows  
When it gets bad  
You've got to think about something  
To keep from going mad  
I try to think about big fat roses  
When the ship starts going down  
But my head is wicked jealous  
Don't want to talk about it right now

- In My Head, No Doubt

-----------------

"Angel, what is it? You're scaring me." Fred said with concern, sitting down on his bed next to Angelina.

"I've just been to the Hospital Wing and I found out what's wrong with me," she said quietly.

"Well, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes... and no," Angelina replied. Fred was obviously not satisfied with this because he gave her a look that clearly urged her to continue.

"Um... I... I might be kind of... a teensy bit..." she stuttered. _Damn it! Why can't I just tell people this without looking like an idiot?_ Angelina asked herself angrily. She stood up and looked at him. "I'm pregnant," she managed finally. Fred just looked at her, and then burst into laughter. She stared at him, totally bewildered.

"Angel, that's hilarious! You really had me going for a minute!" he said, taking deep breaths.

"FRED!" she shouted. He stopped laughing and looked at her, "I'M NOT JOKING."

"What!" he yelled, "Are you sure it's mine?" She rolled her eyes.

"Unless someone else's fluids managed to get in me yesterday at breakfast, then I think it's safe to say so." Angelina snapped.

"Oh, my god."

"You're such help," she muttered.

"What are you going to do?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? I JUST FOUND OUT TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" she screamed.

"It'll be okay, Angel. We'll figure out something." Fred said, hugging her tightly. "Do you want to have it?" She pulled away and stared at him as if he was insane.

"You think I would get rid of it?" she looked utterly shocked. Fred moved to hug her again, but she avoided his reach and ran out the door and down the stairs. She continued out the portrait hole and down the nearest hallway, straight into someone. Without bothering to see whom she had slammed into, she threw her arms around their neck and began to sob.

She felt her impromptu comforter stiffen, and then begin to rub her back and stroke her hair. A few minutes later she had calmed down. She pulled away and looked up to see who it was.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry that I--" she stopped dead when she saw who it was. Angelina took a few steps back. Kindness and caring was not something she expected from... HIM. It seemed like he had also realized that his actions were somewhat out of character.

"Umm... it's okay," he said hesitantly, "Are you okay?" She nodded, still trying to process the situation.

"Why didn't you yell at me or push me off or something?" Angelina asked.

"Well, I mean, that didn't seem like a nice thing to do at the time. You seemed really upset and you're not the kind of person one really enjoys pissing off," he replied, rubbing his neck and avoiding her eyes.

"When the hell did you start caring about people's feelings, Malfoy?" she said angrily.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything!" Malfoy said indignantly, "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She hesitated. Should she tell him? He had been so nice to her and she felt he deserved to know why she had been weeping into his chest. "Well?" he asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. His eyes widened.

"So the rumors about you and Weasley are true then? It's his?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "But don't tell anybody! Nobody really knows yet."

"Who else?"

"Well, Madame Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall… Dumbledore. I've just told Fred," she answered.

"Well, just don't go running around telling everyone I'm giving free back rubs to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain." Malfoy threatened, although teasingly. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks." Angelina said. She kissed him on the cheek and headed back towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"You take care of yourself, Johnson," he called after her, "And if that Weasley gives you any trouble, come and see me."

"Right," she yelled back to him before disappearing around the corner. When she reached the portrait hole, she muttered the password and stepped inside. _Oh god, what am I going to say to Fred?_ Angelina thought miserably.

"Angel?" said a familiar voice. She knew who it was but didn't know what to say. She looked up at Fred. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't know what to do."

"I know," she said, "I have to owl my parents."

"They're going to kill me," he muttered. She smiled.

"I won't let them," she promised, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She giggled. They broke apart and he looked at her.

"I love you," he said, smiling.

"I love you. But I really need to write to my mum and dad," she said. He nodded. She walked towards the girl's staircase.

"Angel?" he called. She turned around. "Can I tell George and Lee?" he asked. She paused and walked back towards him.

"I'm going to tell Katie, Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny," she told him. "I'm giving you permission to tell George, Lee, Ron, and Harry." He smiled. "But no one else! And tell them they'd better keep their mouths shut or they will regret it!" She grinned and continued back up to her dormitory.

He went up to his own room to see if George and Lee were there. They were.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." Fred told them. They looked at him curiously and nodded. He went to Ron's room and found him and Harry playing Exploding Snap while Neville sat on his bed reading a book. "Ron, Harry." They looked at him.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Come down to my room. It's important." They told Neville they'd be back and followed Fred to his room. Lee and George just looked at him as they all entered. Fred locked the door and did a silencing charm.

"I've got to tell you all something," he said. "This is not to leave this room. Angelina told me I could tell you four, but that's all. Only you guys, Katie, Alicia, Ginny, and Hermione know. Well, once I've told you anyway."

"What the hell is it?" asked Lee impatiently. Fred sat down on his bed and sighed.

"Angelina's pregnant." Everyone's eyes grew wide and they just sat in silence for several moments.

"You'd better be joking." shouted George, "Mum and dad are going to murder you in your sleep!"

"Don't remind me." Fred mumbled.

"So you're serious then?" Harry asked. Fred nodded.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Ron asked.

"She only just found out about an hour ago. Madame Pomfrey told her when she went to the Hospital Wing. McGonagall and Dumbledore know too. She's gone upstairs to tell the girls and write her parents." He pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. Fred walked out, leaving them completely dumbfounded.

--

Meanwhile, back in the girl's dorm, Angelina had gathered Ginny and Hermione in her room along with Alicia and Katie. She cleared her throat.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"By who!" shrieked Hermione.

"Who do you think? Lee?" she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"So it's Fred's." asked Katie. Angelina nodded.

"Who else knows?" Ginny questioned.

"Pomfrey, McGonagall, and the headmaster. Fred's just gone to tell George, Lee, Ron, and Harry." Angelina decided to respect Draco's wishes and leave his knowledge of the situation out.

"Have you owled your parents yet?" Alicia asked. Angelina shook her head.

"I'm putting it off. They're going to kill me," she said sadly. Hermione put a comforting arm around Angelina.

"It'll be okay. They'll understand," Hermione assured her.

"Thanks." Angelina said, "Everyone will find out eventually, but best keep quiet at the moment. I'm going to take a bath and then write my parents." They all nodded, and watched as Angelina went off to the bathroom.

--

After Fred left, he had gone to the pitch to practice. Angelina was in the bathroom, and everyone else in Gryffindor was outside enjoying the nice weather. This left everyone who knew about Angelina and Fred's situation, excluding Draco, sitting around the common room in silence.

"I still can't believe it." Harry admitted.

"I know, me neither." Ginny agreed.

"Mum's going to go ballistic." George moaned, stretching out on the couch with his head in Alicia's lap.

"I just hope everything works out okay." sighed Katie, who was sitting on the arm of Lee's chair with her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my god! I've just though of something." Ron said. He looked quite content sitting on the couch with Hermione, seeing as his arms were around her waist and she was running her fingers through his hair.

"What?" asked George.

"Imagine what Percy'll say." Ron said. Then, Ginny burst into giggles. The whole common room was soon filled with laughter at the thought of Percy lecturing Fred about responsibility. That's when Fred walked through the portrait hole.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"We were just thinking about what Percy'll say when he finds out." said Ron between chuckles. Fred rolled his eyes.

"I don't even want to think about it," he said glumly.

"Well I've done it. I've just sent them a letter." Angelina's voice came from the staircase. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hermione, could I talk to you for a second?" she asked, gesturing toward the portrait hole. Hermione nodded and followed her out.

--

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I heard about a charm once that might help my situation and I thought I'd ask you about it since you're the expert and all." Angelina explained. Hermione grinned.

"What's the charm?"

"Well it's one you can put on your clothes that makes you look skinnier than you are. You know, so when I start to show…" she trailed off. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard of that one. It's pretty easy. We best go see the headmaster and ask him about it though." Hermione told her. Angelina nodded and they headed off toward Dumbledore's office. However, they never got that far because they spotted him in the hallway talking to Snape. _Oh joy. We have to interrupt him while he's talking to him._ Angelina thought. They walked over to them. Dumbledore noticed them and said something to Snape, then turned to them. Snape eyed her suspiciously and went off down the corridor.

"What can I do for you Miss Johnson, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Angelina had a very good idea and we came to ask you if it was all right." Hermione said.

"And what is that?" Dumbledore questioned.

"The _Textus Constans_ Charm." Hermione told him. Dumbledore nodded.

"Indeed a good idea, Miss Johnson. You will be able to stay in school and continue things as normal. Miss Granger, I believe you are capable of performing this charm on Miss Johnson's things?" Hermione nodded. "And no Quidditch." Angelina gasped. She hadn't though about that.

"It's for the best. We don't want anything to happen to the baby." Hermione said. Angelina nodded.

"Thank you Headmaster. I've owled my parents already. I'd best be getting back." Angelina said. Dumbledore nodded. She and Hermione set out for the common room again, but Angelina stopped.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"I think I'll just walk a bit." Angelina told her.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Hermione said. Angelina nodded and Hermione continued back to the common room. Angelina wandered the halls for quite some time. This was horrible. Why did all this have to happen to her? Her life was great, and she had to go and ruin it. _What was I thinking?_ Angelina wondered.

She leaned against the nearest wall and slid down to the floor. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on her legs. She wasn't really sad anymore, but she cried anyway. She knew her life would never be the same. This would affect everything. She never knew how quickly life could change until that moment.

Who would have thought that one night could decide her entire future?

-----------------


	6. Anything But Ordinary

-----------------

Simple Kind of Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The songs Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt and Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne belong to them, respectively, and any other persons or companies owning their names/trademarks, etc._

_Title Origin(s): The song Simple Kind of Life, lyrics of which can be found below, inspired the title of this story. All chapter titles are taken from song titles, lyrics of which will also be featured below._

_Warning: This story was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore does not follow its canon._

-----------------

All I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife

- Simple Kind of Life, No Doubt

-----------------

Chapter 6 – Anything But Ordinary

-----------------

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I want to scream  
It makes me feel alive

- Anything But Ordinary, Avril Lavigne

-----------------

"Good god, Johnson! What now?"

Angelina looked up to see Draco walking towards her. She stood up and leaned against the wall.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she sighed, "Just… overwhelmed." She smiled at him. He nodded.

"Well, I'm off to Quidditch practice!" he said, turning around and walking towards the entrance hall.

"Bye!" she called. He waved at her over his shoulder. She took a deep breath and started back towards the common room. _Cheer up!_ Angelina told herself, _It isn't that bad!_ When she got back to her dorm, she lay down on her bed and took a nice, long nap.

--

It was another beautiful Sunday morning and Fred was rubbing his eyes to get himself awake. He opened his eyes and looked around. Suddenly, Angelina burst into the room.

"Bloody hell, woman!" shouted Lee, who was reading a book by the fire. He jumped up and pulled on a shirt. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break, your bare chest is of no interest to me," she said, "Now this chest on the other hand..." she purred, sitting on Fred's lap. He blushed.

"Ok Angel, don't get me all excited," he warned, "What's up?" She frowned and held up a white envelope. "What is it?" he asked.

"A letter from my parents," she told him.

"Well open it!" he urged.

"But they know about the baby now, what if it's a curse or something?" she asked. Fred laughed.

"Your parents aren't that mean!" he said.

"They're not mad!" she shrieked, leaping into Fred's arms. He hugged her tightly.

"What's it say?" Fred asked.

"Our Dearest Angie," she began, "Your news came as quite a shock and we were obviously very furious at first." She paused and looked at Fred. "But we've thought about it and we feel that you are going to be a wonderful mother and knowing young Mr. Weasley, he's going to be a suitable father as well. Although we are still very disappointed in you, we support you in whatever course of action you choose. Please contact us and let us know what you and the headmaster have decided upon. All our love, Mum and Dad." She shut the card and set it down.

"Have you told your parents?" she asked. He nodded.

"I wrote them yesterday," he said miserably. About two seconds later, an old brown owl that Angelina recognized as the Weasley's Errol, came swooping through the window. He dropped a red envelope with a gold seal on Fred's lap. His eyes bulged out of his head. "She's sent me a Howler," he choked.

"You'd better open it. Neville ignored one from his Gran once. It was awful." George said from across the room. Fred nodded and opened the letter. A piercing shriek filled the room.

"FREDERICK WEASLEY!" Molly Weasley's voice screamed, "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? IT IS TAKING ALL MY STRENGTH NOT TO MARCH DOWN TO THAT SCHOOL AND DRAG YOU OUT BY YOUR EAR AND THROW YOU OVER MY KNEE! THAT POOR GIRL! LORD KNOWS WHAT ON EARTH KIND OF WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES BUSINESS YOU HAD TO USE TO TRICK HER INTO GETTING HERSELF INTO SUCH A SITUATION! WHEN SCHOOL IS OUT, YOU BETTER GET YOUR BLOODY BEHIND DOWN HERE AS FAST AS YOUR DAFT, IRRESPONSIBLE, FILTHY BODY IS ABLE! AND I EXPECT THE BABY WILL BE BORN BY THEN SO YOU HAD BETTER BRING THE BABY AND HER MOTHER WITH YOU OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU! I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND I CAN SURE AS ANYTHING TAKE YOU OUT AGAIN IF I FEEL LIKE IT!" And with that, the letter burst into flames. Fred looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die, right then and there.

"It's okay." Angelina said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Everything will be alright." Fred nodded.

--

After that, they both seemed to calm down knowing that telling their parents was out of the way. The hours seemed to past slowly at first, but then more quickly. Hours turned to days, days to weeks, week to months. Before she knew it, it was the last weeks of May and the school year was coming to a close. No one even knew that she was drawing closer to her due date as the days passed. Well, except the people that knew about the baby, of course. One Friday afternoon after lunch, everyone was sitting around the common room.

"I have Potions in an hour!" Fred moaned. George, Lee, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina moaned with him. Suddenly, Angelina started breathing rapidly and her eyes were widening.

"Angie, are you okay?" asked Katie. Angelina shook her head.

"What is it, Angel?" Fred said, sounding a tad panicked.

"It's time!" she shrieked.

"What!" Everyone yelled. But Hermione jumped up and bolted out the portrait hole. She returned in a matter of seconds with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Oh my goodness!" gasped McGonagall. Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher and everyone raced to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey ran to her when they entered the Hospital Wing. She ushered Angelina into a secluded room and ushered everyone out. They paced outside the room.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Fred shouted. Dumbledore stopped pacing and poked his head into the room. A moment later Madame Pomfrey bustled out.

"Miss Johnson requests that someone finds Mr. Malfoy," she said, looking as puzzled as everyone else.

"Why!" Ron yelled.

"SOMEONE GET DRACO, NOW!" screamed Angelina from the room. And with that, Harry was out the door.

_Where the hell am I going to find that stupid prat?_ Harry wondered. _Snape will probably know._ He raced down the stone steps to the dungeons and burst into Snape's classroom. A furious Snape turned towards him and glared.

"What do you want, Mr. Potter?" roared Snape. Harry gulped.

"Umm... I need to see Malfoy, sir," he said. Malfoy turned and eyed him suspiciously. The rest of the class kept alternating gazes between Snape, Harry, and Draco.

"And why is that, Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"It's an emergency!" Harry yelled. Malfoy just looked at him. Something in his eyes made him think he needed to hear what Potter had to say.

"I'll be back, Professor." Draco said, getting up and following Harry out of the dungeons and into the entrance hall.

"What the hell was that?" Draco questioned.

"Angelina's in the Hospital Wing! She's having the baby. She's asking for--" But Harry never got to tell him she was asking for him, because Draco had shot up the stairs and Harry ran after him.

The doors of the Hospital Wing burst open. Everyone turned to stare at Malfoy.

"Where is she?" he asked in a worried, not-Draco like voice.

"DRACO!" Angelina screamed from her room. Draco hurried into the room.

"Are you alright?" he yelled a little louder than he intended. She nodded.

"I just didn't want you to miss anything!" she said breathlessly. He grinned. Madame Pomfrey came back in.

"You can tell Fred I'll call him when it's time." Angelina said, "And tell the girls they can come in." Madame Pomfrey nodded and went back out.

"Mr. Weasley, Angelina requests that you stay put until it's time," she told him, and he nodded. "Bell, Spinnet, Granger, Virginia, Professor McGonagall, you can come in now," she added. The girls nodded and followed her back into the room.

"How come they get to go in?" Harry asked in an offended sort of way. Lee stared at him.

"Do you really want to be in there for that?" he asked. Harry thought about this for a moment, shook his head, and they all continued pacing again.

--

A few minutes later, Madame Pomfrey called Fred in. Angelina was lying on the bed, very red and looking very much in pain. The girls were all standing by the wall, very pale. Draco was holding Angelina's hand and looked like he was in pain as well. _Why the hell is Malfoy holding her hand!_

"What the hell is he doing here?" Fred asked, pointing at Draco.

"I'll explain later, just come here!" she said. He obeyed and gave his right hand to her. She gratefully took it and Fred realized why Draco looked like he was in pain. It was because he probably was, as was Fred. Angelina was squeezing his hand so hard he though it might break, but he didn't move.

"Alright, Miss Johnson." Madame Pomfrey said, "When I say push, push." Angelina just nodded.

"Push!" said Madame Pomfrey. Angelina pushed with all her might. The pain was so unbearable and she was so grateful that Draco and Fred hadn't screamed out in pain from her death grip. After much pushing and shouting, Angelina's whole body contracted and she felt like she had lost 100 pounds in about 2 minutes. She heard crying and looked up. She saw Madame Pomfrey wrapping a blanket around her beautiful baby.

"It's a girl," she said, handing her to Angelina. Angelina had never been happier in her entire life. She looked up at Fred and he was glowing.

"What should we name her?" Angelina asked him. Fred paused and looked deep in thought.

"How about Victoria?" he suggested, glancing at Angelina. She beamed.

"It's perfect." she told him, "But Victoria what?" Draco cleared his throat and she looked over at him.

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked nervously. She smiled at him.

"Sure, you're his godfather after all," she said, smiling even wider. He grinned.

"Really?" he asked. Angelina nodded. "Well, how about Victoria Chloe?" Angelina looked at Fred and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love it," he said. She beamed. "Well, I'd better get out there and tell them what's going on before they pass out," he said, hurrying out. When Fred emerged, everyone stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Well?" asked Lee.

"Angelina's fine. The baby's fine. It's a girl." Fred said, grinning.

"Did you name her yet?" George asked. Fred nodded.

"Well?" Dumbledore questioned. Fred smiled.

"Victoria Chloe Weasley," he said. They all smiled to show their approval.

"FRED, get back in here and hold your child!" yelled Angelina. He smiled and sped off to Angelina.

-----------------


	7. It Is You

-----------------

Simple Kind of Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The songs Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt and It Is You by Dana Glover belong to them, respectively, and any other persons or companies owning their names/trademarks, etc._

_Title Origin(s): The song Simple Kind of Life, lyrics of which can be found below, inspired the title of this story. All chapter titles are taken from song titles, lyrics of which will also be featured below._

_Warning: This story was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore does not follow its canon._

-----------------

All I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife

- Simple Kind of Life, No Doubt

-----------------

Chapter 7 – It Is You

-----------------

There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile  
There's a truth in your eyes  
What an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it be this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along  
Cause from now through history  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the one my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

- It Is You, Dana Glover

-----------------

As Fred held little Victoria Chloe in his arms, he felt like the happiest man in the world. Angelina just smiled up at him, as if she knew what he was thinking. He watched Angelina as she grabbed parchment and a quill from the table next to her.

"What're you doing?" Fred asked. She looked up at him.

"What d'you suppose I'm doing, you prat? I'm writing to my parents," she said, rolling her eyes in a playful way. He smiled. After Angelina finished her hasty letter, her owl came flying into the room. She tied the letter to her leg and the owl sped off again. Fred handed Victoria back to Angelina and grabbed another piece of parchment and the quill. He scribbled a note to his mum and dad, sending Ginny off to the Owlery with it.

It was a good thing school was out in a few weeks, so the baby wouldn't be too much to handle. Fred and Angelina stayed with Victoria in the Hospital Wing at night and visited her during the day whenever possible. Madame Pomfrey looked after her during the day while they were in class until it was finally time for the journey home. Fred and Angelina woke up in the Hospital Wing that morning and hurried back to their dorms, returning with their trunks. Madame Pomfrey helped them get all of Victoria's things onto the train and into a private compartment.

Little Victoria slept most of the way to King's Cross. Angelina had already owled her parents about staying with Fred for the first month of summer. When they arrived at the station, George, Harry, Ron, and Draco helped them get all of their stuff off the train. They were surprised not to see Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, however. Fred wasn't really all that disappointed by this. They were shocked to find Bill and Charlie waiting at Platform 9 3/4. As they got off the train, Victoria in Angelina's arms, they rushed over.

"Where's mum and dad?" asked Fred suspiciously. Bill and Charlie exchanged nervous glances.

"She's still a tad upset and asked us to come get you." Charlie told him.

"So this is my little niece then?" Bill said excitedly, inspecting the little bundle in Angelina's arms.

"_Our_ little niece." Charlie corrected, also looking at the baby.

So, Harry went off with Sirius, Draco went off with his Aunt, and Hermione, Katie, and Alicia went off with their parents. After hailing several taxis, the Weasley's, Angelina, and Victoria were making their way towards the Burrow.

---

They finally reached their destination and it took a lot of coaxing to get Angelina out of the car, but eventually they managed to get her, the trunks, etc. out. Fred seemed a little hesitant too until he saw his mother come running out of the house and throw her arms around Angelina. Angelina looked a little taken aback at first, but then gratefully returned the hug. _Good thing I've got Victoria or she'd be squished._ Fred thought.

"Well let me see my grandchild!" Molly shrieked, taking the bundle from Fred's arms. She rocked her gently and kissed her forehead. "She's so beautiful," she said through tears. She looked up and noticed everyone staring at her in bewilderment.

"What are you all standing around for? Get inside!" she snapped. Fred looked at his dad who was now standing beside Charlie. Mr. Weasley winked at him and gave him a you-should-be-thanking-me-until-the-day-I-die-for-calming-her-down look. Fred grinned and everyone followed Molly into the house. 

After a hearty dinner, everyone was sitting around fawning over Victoria. Fred pulled Angelina aside.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, gesturing towards the back door. She nodded and followed him out the door, sitting beside him at the base of a large willow tree.

"What is it?" she asked, giving him a curious look.

"Angel, you know I love you more than anything, don't you?" he asked her. She smiled. "And you know I would do anything for you and Victoria." She leaned her head on his shoulder. He continued, "I can't imagine living life without you and I know I've kind of screwed things up. We've started out doing things in a backwards order, having kids first and all." She gave him a lopsided grin. "So, knowing all that, I have something to ask you." Angelina looked up at him. He left his sitting position and kneeled on one knee before her.

"Will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?" he finally finished, pulling a small black box out of his robes and handing it to her. She took the box and opened it. She gasped. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The gold band was encrusted with small diamonds and the center stone was a gorgeous, blood red ruby. She set the box down beside her and threw her arms around Fred's neck, kissing him mercilessly. After a few minutes of that, they pulled apart and Fred grinned at her.

"Is that a yes?" he asked her. She nodded. Fred picked the ring up of the ground and removed it from the case. Angelina held out her finger as Fred slipped on the ring. Angelina felt tears begin to form. She looked up at Fred and brushed away her tears.

"I'm thinking a fall wedding." Angelina told him, before wrapping her arms around him again and resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until Charlie popped his head out the back door.

"Are you two coming back inside? It's almost dinnertime!" he yelled. Angelina and Fred got up and went inside. Soon, they were all sitting around the table eating and laughing.

"Angelina, dear, would you pass me the mashed potatoes?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Angelina picked up the dish and passed it to her. As she was pulling her hand back, Ginny gasped and grabbed Angelina's hand.

"What is _that_?" she shrieked. Angelina was confused until she looked down and saw that Ginny was inspecting her ring with great interest. Angelina blushed and looked at Fred. He was grinning. Angelina jerked her hand back and continued eating, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. Ginny was still looking at her hand, and most everyone else was at this point too.

"Did I miss something?" asked George. Fred looked at him.

"It's a ring, wanker. Anyone have a problem with that?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads and went back to eating. Afterwards, however, Angelina and Fred whisked off to owl all their friends about the good news.

---

They spent the next few days discussing wedding plans, wanting to be married as soon as possible. Angelina's parents were also overjoyed about the engagement, and obviously so were all their friends. They decided on a fall wedding, just as Angelina had suggested. They were to be married in October and had much planning to do, deciding on food, flowers, decorations, invitations, wardrobe, etc. They got everything done in record time and were already planning their honeymoon to Australia, courtesy of Angelina's wealthy parents. They still had much to decide about where they were going to live after the honeymoon, but Fred's parents simply told them they could stay at the Burrow until they figured it out. Angelina's parents said they could stay at their house as well. So, they decided to worry about that later and enjoy themselves.

The wedding was drawing closer and closer, but they still had many months to go before the blissful day.

-----------------


	8. Heaven is a Place on Earth

-----------------

Simple Kind of Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The songs Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt and Heaven is a Place on Earth by Belinda Carlisle belong to them, respectively, and any other persons or companies owning their names/trademarks, etc._

_Title Origin(s): The song Simple Kind of Life, lyrics of which can be found below, inspired the title of this story. All chapter titles are taken from song titles, lyrics of which will also be featured below._

_Warning: This story was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore does not follow its canon._

-----------------

All I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife

- Simple Kind of Life, No Doubt

-----------------

Chapter 8 – Heaven is a Place on Earth

-----------------

When the night falls down  
I wait for you and you come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside   
When you walk into the room  
You pull me close  
Now it's time to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love

-Heaven Is A Place On Earth, Belinda Carlisle

-----------------

By the time all the wedding and honeymoon preparations were made, it was only September and they still had quite a while until October 11th. So, Fred and Angelina enjoyed spending that time with their new baby girl and Fred's family. Harry and Hermione had, of course, come to stay in order to be there for the wedding. Hermione's parents were also attending, but let her go ahead of time.

A few days prior to the ceremony, the girls insisted on taking Angelina out for some unknown reason. Mr. Weasley and Percy were at work and Mrs. Weasley had taken Victoria out for the day. Draco had also come over, but he and his aunt had stolen Harry and Ron for some mysterious purpose. That left the twins and their two older brothers alone for the day. They were relaxing around the fireplace when, lo and behold, Lee Jordan's body fell out of it.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked. Lee looked at the other three guys and grinned. Fred gave him a puzzled look. A few moments later, Oliver Wood also popped out of the fireplace.

"'Ello mates!" Oliver said cheerily, "Charlie! Long time no see!"

"Did I miss something?" said Fred.

"We worked very hard to get make sure everyone was out of the house today." George replied.

"Really! It was easy enough getting Mum, Dad, Percy, and the girls out, but we had trouble with the others!" Bill informed him.

"Thank God Draco showed up and got rid of the little guys or else we wouldn't have been able. They're to young to be around after all." Charlie commented.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked again. Lee looked appalled. 

"You really didn't think we were gonna let you run off and get married without a bachelor party did you?" Lee asked. Fred raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked. Everyone smiled.

"Well, we heard about this... place in town." George said.

"Oh, that's very helpful. What kind of _place_?" Fred inquired.

"Strip club." Charlie said. Bill smacked him on the arm. Charlie shrugged.

"Well what the hell are we sitting around here for?" Fred shouted. They grinned and headed out the door.

---

Meanwhile, Angelina was being dragged to a muggle shopping mall. Hermione and Ginny had surprised her when Alicia and Katie met up with them.

"What is this? What have you planned?" Angelina demanded. They smiled.

"We can't very well let you go on your honeymoon without something proper to wear now can we?" asked Katie with a wink. Angelina's eyes widened. Alicia grabbed her arm and hauled her into a store called Victoria's Secret. It was filled with skimpy lingerie.

"I can't believe you guys!" Angelina shrieked.

"Oh well, we better get to shopping!" Ginny said excitedly. They were in the store for a good hour and a half before Angelina saw it. It was perfect. A dark teal corset with matching bottoms and a transparent, silvery robe. While everyone else was occupied, she quickly grabbed it and rushed to the register. Just as the cashier handed her the bag, everyone spotted her and hurried over.

"What did you just buy!" Hermione demanded. Angelina turned around and grinned.

"The only two people that will ever find that out is Fred and myself." Angelina smirked. They all glared at her. Angelina turned and walked out of the store. The girls hurried after her.

After a nice lunch, they returned home to find the boys weren't back yet. Draco, Harry, and Ron were already back and in the living room playing wizard chess. Around 2:30, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie stumbled in; crazy and dead-drunk.

"That chic was _hot_." George muttered, slurring. All four of them were leaning on each other and had goofy smiles plastered on their faces. Draco, Harry, and Ron were doubled over laughing and the girls were glaring at them. Since Charlie appeared to be standing straight and less drunk than the rest, they decided to interrogate him.

"Charlie! What the hell is going on?" Ginny yelled. Charlie grinned.

"We had a little bachelor party." Bill said lazily. Ron and Harry ran over to them.

"We want details!" they said excitedly.

"Where'd you go?" Draco asked.

"Strip club." mumbled Fred. Draco, Harry, and Ron's eyes lit up. Angelina marched over to Fred and slapped him, hard. Then, she marched upstairs and threw herself on the nearest bed, which happened to be in Ginny's room, and promptly burst into tears.

Back downstairs, everyone was shocked, and worried about the wedding. After Draco, Harry, and Ron had gone outside to play Quidditch, and the guys had collapsed on the couch, the girls hurried upstairs to Ginny's room.

"Angie?" Alicia called. Angelina sat up.

"What?" she sobbed.

"Angie, it's not that bad. You know how guys are! It's normal! It's not like he loves you any less!" Hermione assured her. Angelina looked at her and dried her eyes with back of her hand.

"I know. I just overreacted. I assume Fred's passed out by now?" she asked. They nodded.

"Well, best get them to their rooms before everyone gets home. Come on." They followed her downstairs and between the five girls and three guys, they managed to drag them to their beds.

---

The next morning, the guys had horrible hangovers and everyone did their best to cover for them. There were some curious looks over the breakfast table, but nobody said anything. Afterwards, Fred and Angelina went outside to have a little talk.

"Angel, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, you know I'm stupid. Please forgive me." he begged. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind, really. It's just a guy thing. I understand." Angelina said. Fred looked at her.

"Are you serious?" he asked. She nodded.

"Just promise me it's out of your system." He grinned and kissed her. So, all was well again and the wedding was less than two days away.

---

When the time finally came, Angelina and Fred were nervous wrecks. Angelina was looking at herself in the mirror while Katie, Alicia, Ginny, and Hermione tried to calm her down.

"What if I'm not doing the right thing?" she shrieked, "What if Fred changes his mind and backs out!"

"He loves you! He's not going to change his mind!" Ginny assured her. Angelina looked at herself once more, and smiled. She was ready.

Meanwhile, Fred was very nervous... and very jumpy. "What if she's not the one?" he said, while pacing a hole in the floor. "What if she changes her mind!" Bill, Charlie, and George were also trying to shut him up.

"Get a hold of yourself! You're pissing me off!" Charlie shouted. Fred glared at him, then grinned. He nodded.

Back in the church, the Weasley's, the Granger's, the Malfoy's, the Johnson's, Harry, and many more were waiting for the ceremony to begin. Then, they heard the organ begin to play. Everyone turned and saw the flower girls, Hermione and Ginny, walking down the aisle. After them, the bridesmaids, and the maid of honor, Alicia. Angelina then entered on the arm of her father. Fred was nervously fiddling with his tie while his best man, George, gave him a look that clearly said _CALM DOWN_. He stopped fidgeting. Mr. Johnson kissed his daughter, and slid into the front row. Angelina took a deep breath, and walked up next to Fred. They turned to the priest.

"We are gathered here today, to join these two young people in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." Pause. "Angelina Johnson, do you take Frederick Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" Angelina took another deep breath and smiled.

"I do."

"Frederick Weasley, do you take Angelina Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do."

"Well then, as God as my witness, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." Pause. "You may kiss the bride." Fred grinned. He lifted her veil and leaned forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her lips. Cheers and applause filled the room. When they broke apart, they followed everyone into the lounge. Then they had cake, opened presents, and were generally merry.

"You'll get our present when you get back." Harry, Draco, and Draco's aunt told them. They raised their eyebrows, but smiled. Then, everyone filed outside, rice in hand. Rice was thrown, and tears were cried. About two yards from the car, Angelina stopped. All the girls gathered behind her, and she threw her bouquet. After many screams, and a little wrestling, Hermione fought her way through the group, flowers in hand. Everyone smiled, then looked at Ron. He blushed. They waved goodbye, and off went the limo, cans rattling behind them.

-----------------


	9. Like Wow!

-----------------

Simple Kind of Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The songs Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt and Like Wow! by Leslie Carter belong to them, respectively, and any other persons or companies owning their names/trademarks, etc._

_Title Origin(s): The song Simple Kind of Life, lyrics of which can be found below, inspired the title of this story. All chapter titles are taken from song titles, lyrics of which will also be featured below._

_Warning: This story was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore does not follow its canon._

-----------------

All I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife

- Simple Kind of Life, No Doubt

-----------------

Chapter 9 – Like Wow!

-----------------

Fascinated by your love  
You know it's all I'm thinking of  
Never waited long enough  
My body, heart  
Are all mixed up  
Feeling higher than a cloud  
All my senses are like wow  
Oh, hey  
I'm just trying to say  
I want to be with you  
'Cause when you're standing next to me  
It's like wow  
You know your kisses seem to set me free  
It's like wow  
You let me touch  
It's such a rush  
I can't get enough

-Like Wow, Leslie Carter

-----------------

"Would you like some champagne, Mrs. Weasley?" Fred asked, taking two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne out of the mini-bar. Angelina smiled.

"Yes, I would." she replied. He popped the cork and it hit the roof of the limo. Angelina giggled. He poured the champagne and handed a glass to her.

"To you." he said, raising his glass. She rose hers as well and a small _clink_ was heard as they toasted. They sat in bliss, sipping champagne, while Angelina rested her head on his shoulder. Fred looked down at her and grinned.

"Now don't get too tipsy, darling, we still have a long flight ahead of us." he said. She chuckled.

"I hold my liquor very well." she informed him, "I should be worried about you, considering the last time I saw you drunk." Fred blushed. They finished their champagne and sat together in silence, just enjoying the fact that they were now husband and wife. They finally arrived at the airport and the driver helped them with their bags. They had decided against apparating because they had so much luggage. It took a while to get through everything, but eventually they were seated in the lounge area waiting for the plane to start boarding.

"Flight 438 to Sydney, Australia is now boarding. First Class passengers in sections A through D may now approach the desk, and please have your tickets out." A woman's voice sounded over the speaker.

"Well we're Section B, so come on." Fred said. They grabbed their carry-on bags and the flight attendant checked their tickets. A few moments later, they were sitting in luxurious, comfortable seats. Being magical people, they had never been on a plane before and they were both getting a little nervous.

"You scared, Angel?" Fred asked. She nodded.

"A little bit, you?" she responded. He sighed.

"A little bit." he admitted. But, the champagne soon took its effect and they were snoozing peacefully before the plane even took off. But after a few hours, they woke up and it was dark outside their windows. They ordered some food and talked a lot. After hours and hours and hours, the announcement came over the intercom.

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in about ten minutes. As you can see, your seatbelt lights are now on, so would you please put on your seatbelt and it should remained fastened until landing. It is now approximately 11:43 AM here in Sydney, and we thank you for flying Delta. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

Fred and Angelina fastened their seatbelts and packed up their carry-on bags. Angelina leaned her head on Fred's shoulder again and closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed top of her head. He looked down at his hand and twirled the gold band on his right hand. 

Fifteen minutes later, the plane had landed and they were headed towards the baggage claim. They got their bags fairly quickly and looked around for the driver that was supposed to meet them. They finally saw a man holding a sign that said Weasley and made their way to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley?" he asked.

"That's us." Fred told him. The man directed them outside to yet another limo. They loaded their things into the trunk and were off again. When they arrived at the Swiss-Grand Resort, a bell-boy loaded their bags onto a cart and took it inside. They approached the front desk and the clerk was the first to speak.

"Yes sir, what may I do for you?" he asked.

"We have a reservation, Fred Weasley." Fred replied. The man typed something into the computer and nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley, Presidential Suite C, you'll be staying for three weeks?" he inquired. They nodded.

"Very good. I'll get you your key, and I'll have your luggage delivered to your room." he told them. He handed Fred a key and they headed towards the elevator, to their suite on the 6th floor. He unlocked the door and entered the beautiful room. The living room had lush, royal blue carpet and handsome leather furniture. At that moment, the bell-boy arrived with their bags. Fred tipped him, and they went to explore the suite.

They surveyed the living room a little bit more. It also had a nice, glass topped coffee table and a large, big screen TV with surround sound, a stereo, a DVD player, and a VCR. They made their way to the dining room, which had soft beige carpet and a large, dark brown table with magnificent, high-backed chairs upholstered with dark green fabric.

The kitchen had different shades of blue tiles patterned on the floor. It had polished marble counters and an island bar. The main bathroom had white tiles, jade counters, a large porcelain tub, and a large shower as well. They also had a balcony with a gorgeous view of the beach. The bathroom in the master bedroom had dark brown, almost reddish tile, gray counters, a medium sized shower, and a large gray bathtub. But the highlight was the master bedroom. It had majestic, scarlet carpet and a huge, mahogany bed with a canopy, silk sheets, and a very dark, almost black, purple comforter.

"I love it! It's gorgeous!" Angelina shrieked. Fred smiled.

"I know! I'm never going to stop thanking your parents!" Fred told her.

"Well, I think that's enough talking, don't you?" Angelina said seductively, winking at him. Fred grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, what would you suggest?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, and I'll be right out." She kissed him, grabbed her suitcase, and headed to the master bedroom. "Why don't you just watch some TV in here and wait for me." she called.

"Will do!" he yelled back.

Angelina had set her suitcase down on the floor and was shifting through it. _Where did I put it!_ she wondered, thinking about the dark teal lingerie. She grinned triumphantly and hung the lingerie on the towel rack before jumping into the shower. After she got out, she quickly dried her hair and slipped into the outfit. She also dabbed on some make-up and checked herself in the mirror.

"Fred!" she called.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm coming out." she told him. She heard the TV shut off, and there was some shifting on the bed. She smiled and slowly opened the door. Fred was pacing on the far side of the bedroom. When he heard the door open, he looked over and stopped dead when he saw her. He raised his eyebrows and crossed the room to her.

"Well aren't you the naughty one tonight?" he grinned.

"Well you can thank the girls when you get back," she teased. "They were the ones that dragged me into that muggle lingerie shop."

"I will forever be in their debt." Fred agreed, his arms winding around her waist and pulling her to him. She blushed and looked up at him.

"What?" he asked, seeing the pink tinge on her face.

"Are you nervous?" Angelina asked him bashfully. He raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of. I don't know why though." he admitted.

"Well, you know, it is our first time since… umm…" she paused.

"Our first time?" he suggested. She giggled and nodded. Fred leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, and, sneaky as he was, managed to pull her onto the bed without her even noticing. There wasn't much nervousness anymore. Fred did hesitate a little when undoing her top, but quickly shook it off when he saw the annoyed look on Angelina's face.

The next morning, Angelina woke to find that her husband was no longer lying next to her. She got up and wandered into the kitchen, her stomach grumbling. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Fred dancing around near the stove in his silky black boxers, spatula in hand. This probably wouldn't have been quite as humorous if he wasn't using the spatula as a microphone and singing a vaguely familiar muggle song.

"The way you make me feel, the way you make me feel. You really turn me on!" he sang, while adding green bell peppers to the omelet he was cooking. She quietly snuck up behind him until her mouth was close to his ear.

"That song better have been intended for me." Angelina whispered threateningly, running her finger along his spine, causing him to shiver. He turned around and kissed her gently.

"Who else?" he asked, grinning. Angelina peered into the pan on the stove and was surprised to see that it looked not only edible, but quite good.

"You look surprised!" he said. She nodded.

"Didn't know you could cook." Angelina commented.

"Well, I had to get something from my mum, didn't I?" he questioned, "Hope you like bell peppers."

"I love them. It smells wonderful." she added. He skillfully flipped the omelet onto a plate and sprinkled it with mozzarella cheese, before handing it to her, along with a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, honey." Angelina teased.

"You're welcome, sweetie." he responded. She snorted and sat her plate down on the island and sat on a tall stool. Fred moved to the refrigerator for more eggs to make his own omelet. It didn't take him long, and soon he was sitting next to her, eating happily. Angelina finished before him, sat down her fork, propped her elbow on the counter, and rested her head on her open palm. She just sat there for a few minutes, staring at him. Everything that had happened in the past year seemed to sink in. Having a child, getting married, and now they were on their honeymoon. She chuckled to herself. They certainly did things in a strange order.

"What?" he asked, noticing her laugh.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go to the beach!" she said excitedly. Now it was Fred's turn to laugh.

"Like I'd pass up the chance to see you in a bikini." Fred said. Angelina rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully. She got up and went to their bedroom to change. She picked out her most provocative two-piece, just to make Fred drool. It was a light purple string bikini. The top was strapless and tied with a string in the back, the bottom was held on by two knots on either sides of her hips. She exited the bathroom to get her cover-up, and saw Fred lying on the bed watching TV, dressed in dark green swim trunks and a black t-shirt. He looked up when she came in and whistled.

"No one would have ever guessed that body carried a child for nine months." he commented, "You are one hot mama!"

"Control yourself, will you?" she teased.

"I'll try." Fred promised, walking over and kissing her.

Once they were at the beach, they dumped their towels and other belongings on a nice spot of sand and hurried toward the water. Not many people were out, they had woken early, even now it was only about 7:30 in the morning. 

"You better be careful or that skimpy thing might come off." Fred winked and eyed her bathing suit. She glared at him.

"That better have been a joke, _pumpkin_." Angelina said haughtily.

"Maybe, maybe not, _darling_." he responded. Angelina giggled, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know I can't resist you." she whispered in his ear. Before Angelina could react, Fred's nimble fingers and pulled the string on her top, causing the bow to come undone.

"Fred!" she shrieked, clutching her chest, keeping the top in place. He looked at her a little worried she might get really mad. Angelina noticed this and smiled. "Just contain yourself until we're a little further out, would you?" He grinned and moved behind her, tying her swimsuit up again.

They waded further into the ocean, until they were far away and it wasn't likely they would be disturbed. Fred undid her top again, and this time she let it fall into the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and his moved to her hips. He kissed her and slipped the strings of her bottom off as well. She smiled against his mouth and removed her hands from his neck, moving downward to tug at the end of his swimming trunks.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he teased.

"Extremely." she admitted. He pulled her closer and she leaned back. He kissed her neck and she moaned in pleasure as they moved together along with the motion of the waves.

It took them about thirty minutes to find their bathing suits and they then returned to their room. The next three weeks passed quicker than they would have liked, with much kissing, cuddling, and honeymoon activity.

They were soon back on the plane, Angelina snoozing peacefully on Fred's shoulder, and Fred snoring quietly into a pillow.

When they arrived at the airport, it was late afternoon, and yet another driver was waiting to take them back to the Burrow. When they arrived, everyone greeted the newlyweds happily and they immediately rushed in to see Victoria.

"We have a surprise for you!" Harry called from the living room. Angelina and Fred glanced at each other, puzzled, but followed his voice. He was standing in the living room with Draco and his aunt, Denise. 

"What?" Angelina asked. Harry, Draco, and Denise just grinned.

"Come on! Into the car with you!" Denise said, ushering them outside and to a very expensive looking car. Fred and Angelina reluctantly got in, still giving each other questioning glances. Harry hopped into the backseat with them, while Draco sat up front, and Denise drove.

"Umm… what's all this about?" Fred asked.

"You'll see." Harry told him. Fred looked at Angelina and shrugged. They remained silent until they stopped about twenty minutes later. They got out and peered around. They were in front of a fairly large, white house, with blue shutters and a dark green door. There were a few houses scattered around it here and their, but none close enough to be considered neighbors. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"And we're here because?" Fred asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Remember that present we promised you?" Draco asked.

"Vaguely." Angelina said, now thoroughly confused.

"Well, here it is." Harry said, he reached in his pocket and took something out, then threw it at Fred. He caught it and opened his hand, not believing what was there. They were keys.

"What are you talking about?" Angelina asked, eying the keys. Draco sighed in frustration.

"Once a prat, always a prat." he commented, "Do you see this house, Weasley?" Draco motioned to the white house in front of them. Fred nodded.

"Well, that's your present." Harry finished. Angelina stared at him in utter disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she blurted out. Denise, Draco, and Harry nodded. She looked at Fred and saw a small twitch at the edge of his mouth. Angelina shrieked with joy and ran to Harry and Draco, hugging them both tightly and kissing them on the cheeks.

"Come on Johnson, calm down!" Draco drawled. Angelina then rushed to hug Denise, who smiled and returned the hug. Now, Fred had swooped down and was doing a very non-manly thing, hugging Harry and Draco. Harry looked taken aback, but then looked at Draco and they just grinned.

"Fred, get off them! Let's go inside!" she said excitedly. Fred chuckled as she grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the door, Denise, Draco, and Harry at their heels.

-----------------


	10. Best Years of Our Lives

-----------------

Simple Kind of Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The songs Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt and Best Years of Our Lives by Baha Men belong to them, respectively, and any other persons or companies owning their names/trademarks, etc._

_Title Origin(s): The song Simple Kind of Life, lyrics of which can be found below, inspired the title of this story. All chapter titles are taken from song titles, lyrics of which will also be featured below._

_Warning: This story was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore does not follow its canon._

-----------------

All I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife

- Simple Kind of Life, No Doubt

-----------------

Chapter 10 – Best Years of Our Lives

-----------------

I get such a thrill when you look in my eyes  
My heart skips a beat, girl, I feel so alive  
Please tell me baby if all this is true  
'Cause deep down inside all I wanted was you  
Oh, makes me want to dance  
Oh, it's a new romance  
Oh, I look into your eyes  
Oh, best years of our lives  
When we first met I could hardly believe  
The things that would happen and we could achieve  
So let's be together through all of our time  
You know I'm so thankful that you are still mine

-Best Years of Our Lives, Baha Men

-----------------

"I can't believe this!" Angelina shrieked as she entered the living room. It had a shiny hardwood floor and light blue walls. It was already fully furnished with a large black sofa, a matching loveseat, and two recliners. It also had an expensive oak entertainment center stocked with a television, VCR, DVD player, stereo, and large speakers placed strategically about the room. Three oak bookshelves matching the entertainment center stood on the far wall, stocked with many useful magical books about cooking, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms, just to name a few. End tables sat in various places with pricey lamps and even a telephone, much to Fred's confusion.

"What's that?" Fred asked, pointing to the telephone.

"I'll explain it later." Angelina told him.

They wandered into the kitchen and Angelina was delighted with all the wonderful muggle contraptions. They were only strange to Fred, as Angelina was half-muggle. The floor had white tiles with small flowers on them and the walls were white with the same flower pattern as the tiles lining the top. It had polished gray marble counters and a built-in sink with fancy silver taps. A large refrigerator was in one corner, and it also had a dishwasher, stove, oven, microwave, toaster oven, and food processor. Once again, Fred looked absolutely entranced while Angelina just looked excited, no doubt she couldn't wait to get her hands on some of her new appliances.

Next, they wandered into the adjoining dining room and Fred marveled at the crystal chandelier hanging over the fancy oak table with intricate designs on the edges and legs. The matching chairs were also had interesting things carved into the legs, arms, and backs. This room had royal blue carpet and the cream-colored walls had curvy gold designs trimming the top and bottom. The bathroom was next and it was not a disappointment either. It had light-brownish tile, pale gray, almost white walls, and black counters with a built-in sink with gold taps. There was also a large shower and a bathtub that matched the counters with the same kind of gold taps.

"Let's go upstairs!" Angelina suggested. Harry, Draco, and Denise led the way so they could show them which rooms were which. They showed them into the upstairs bathroom first. 

It had white tiles, peach walls, and jade counters. It had a white sink with silver taps. The bathtub was also white with matching silver taps. The shower was similar to the one downstairs. Next, they led them into an impressive study. It had pale green walls, dark moss carpet, and a large oak desk that looked like an antique. Upon the desk was something that completely bewildered Fred.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Fred asked, pointing at the strange object.

"It's called a computer." Harry explained, "Angelina will tell you about it later."

There were also several bookcases at another end of the room with more magical books, only these were on subjects like business, history, and art. There was also an expensive stereo with two speakers on either side. There was one guest room with beige carpet, light gold walls, and a beautifully carved, four-poster bed with a dark blue comforter. They were surprised to be led into a nursery afterwards.

"What's this for?" Angelina inquired.

"We doubt you'll be stopping at one!" Draco replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Angelina just smiled and scanned over the playfully-decorated room. It had bright yellow walls with black moons, stars, and shooting stars. The carpet was beige carpet also and a white crib stood in one corner. There was also a changing table and a large chest filled with toys. Both Fred and Angelina were delighted with Victoria's bedroom. She probably wouldn't use most of it until she was older, but it was totally her, bright and girly. Pink walls with purple hearts here and there, peach carpet, a small TV, a stereo, a small bookshelf, and a single bed with a pale pink headboard and purple comforter.

"Next stop, your room." Denise informed them. Fred and Angelina glanced at one another and grinned. The room was beautiful. Dark crimson carpet and forest green walls. A huge, dark oak bed with a large canopy and dark green comforter. It also had a bookshelf, stereo, and TV. The master bathroom was obviously made for Angelina. It had lilac walls and blue tiles. The white marble counter had a built in sink and the bathtub was enormous, the shower was similar to the other two.

"So?" Draco inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys are the best." Angelina sniffed, tears coming to here eyes.

"Let's get out of here before she starts the waterworks." Harry teased.

"We should get back, I'm sure everyone really wants to know what you think of it." Denise said.

"They all knew!" Fred cried. Harry, Draco, and Denise nodded. Fred and Angelina huffed and soon they were all on their way back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was the first to greet them.

"Enjoy your present?" she asked. After many thanks and much hugging, everyone was seated around the dinner table, Victoria in Angelina's arms. They moved into their new home the following weekend and had a large party. All of their best school friends were their, along with some select professors including McGonagall, and to their delight, Dumbledore had tagged along. More hugging and lots of congratulations followed. All was well.

--

On Victoria's fourth birthday, everyone was gathered around Fred and Angelina Weasley's dining room table, singing _Happy Birthday_ to her. Victoria took a deep breath and blew out her candles.

"What'd you wish for?" asked George.

"Don't be stupid, Uncle George! If I tell you it won't come true!" Victoria said matter-of-factly. George laughed.

"Well, I have a little surprise of my own." Angelina announced. Fred raised an eyebrow at her. The entire table turned to look at her with questioning looks.

"I'm pregnant." she said happily. Everyone gasped.

"Yay! I'm getting a little sister!" Victoria shrieked.

"Or a little brother." Fred reminded her. Victoria looked disgusted at the very idea.

"Eew! I hope not! Boys are yucky." she informed everyone. They just laughed.

"Well, we'll just have to see." Angelina smiled.

-----------------


	11. Blood and Roses

-----------------

Simple Kind of Life

By Black Rapture

-----------------

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other indicia belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. The songs Simple Kind of Life by No Doubt and Blood and Roses by The Smithereens belong to them, respectively, and any other persons or companies owning their names/trademarks, etc._

_Title Origin(s): The song Simple Kind of Life, lyrics of which can be found below, inspired the title of this story. All chapter titles are taken from song titles, lyrics of which will also be featured below._

_Warning: This story was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore does not follow its canon._

-----------------

All I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife

- Simple Kind of Life, No Doubt

-----------------

Chapter 11 – Blood and Roses

-----------------

It was long ago  
Seems like yesterday  
Saw you standing in the rain  
Then I heard you say  
I want to love but it comes out wrong  
I want to live but I don't belong  
I close my eyes and I see  
Blood and Roses

-Blood and Roses, The Smithereens

-----------------

It was the 25th of July, and Harry Potter was celebrating his birthday a bit early, due to the fact that the following day he was off on Auror business for the next few weeks. Everyone was gathered in Fred and Angelina Weasley's spacious living room. And by everyone, I mean everyone. The Weasley's were Harry's family, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, and Ron were there. Also their were most of the Weasley men's wives. Bill's wife Fleur, Percy's wife Penelope, George's wife Alicia, Ron's wife Hermione and former Weasley, Ginny Malfoy along with Draco. Also attending were Lee and Katie Jordan and Oliver Wood. Everyone was in the living room chatting happily when 11-year-old Victoria Chloe Weasley raced down the stairs and stopped in front of her parents, hopping up and down.

"What is it sweetie?" Fred asked. Victoria grinned and held out a letter, addressed to her in emerald green ink. She turned it over to reveal the Hogwarts seal.

"You got your letter!" Angelina cried. Victoria smiled wider and nodded. 

"Looks like we'll have to plan a trip to Diagon Alley soon." Molly commented.

"We might tag along as well." said Alicia, "Eve's been itching to explore."

"We'll definitely have to go soon then." George agreed. Fred and Angelina nodded.

"I might have to come as well… I need to get a few things." Draco said.

"Sure Uncle Draco, the more the merrier." Victoria replied. Draco smiled.

Later on that week, Draco, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, George, Eve, and Victoria were sitting at The Leaky Cauldron enjoying various beverages.

"Can we get going now?" Victoria asked excitedly, sipping down the last of her butterbeer. Fred nodded.

"Alright you lot, on to Gringotts!" George announced, standing up. They all trooped out the back, Harry tapped the bricks, and they entered Diagon Alley. After withdrawing very hefty amounts from their accounts, they pondered where to go first. Fred and George had become very wealthy due to their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shops that were popping up all over Britain with the help of their business partner, Lee Jordan.

"Well where would you like to go first love?" Angelina asked Victoria. She consulted her school supply list.

"Umm… how about Flourish and Blotts?" she suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Actually, I'll catch up with you all later." Draco told them, "I'm meeting Hagrid in Knockturn Alley, needs me to help him with something." They raised eyebrows, but said goodbye.

First, they headed to the Apothecary to get potion supplies. Next they went into Flourish and Blotts.

"Weasley!" they heard a voice call from across the store. Fred and George both whipped around.

"Finnigan!" George shouted. They hurried towards the grinning Seamus.

"Well, well, well! We meet again!" called Lavender Brown, now Finnigan. She strolled over to them trailed by two little girls.

"No way!" Angelina cried, "You guys didn't!"

"Guilty." Lavender beamed.

"And who are these two?" Alicia asked, indicating the children.

"Emily and Lilah." Lavender replied.

"I never would have thought…" Fred trailed off. "I mean, we all knew Seamus had the biggest crush on Lavender but I never thought anything would come of it…"

"Well, we all knew what would happen with you!" Seamus laughed. Angelina grinned. "And is this the cause of all the commotion in seventh year?" He motioned to Victoria.

"The one and only. This is Victoria, she's 11. We're here getting her school supplies!" Fred said, "And we've got another 7-year-old at home, William."

"We really should get together sometime soon! William and Emily could be could good friends I'm sure." Angelina commented.

"Yes we should, I'll keep it in mind!" Lavender agreed. Seamus finally turned his gaze to George and Alicia.

"And who is this lovely little redhead?" Seamus smiled, "Your doing I assume." He glanced at George and Alicia.

"This is Eve. Just turned 9." Alicia said.

"Well, it's been nice catching up, but we have to run. Meeting Dean and Parvati at the Leaky Cauldron." Lavender told them. Angelina's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're _JOKING_!" she shrieked, "Dean and Parvati? Are the married?" Seamus nodded.

"God, seems like forever now. Actually, decided to do things a bit out of order like you guys. Little Adam was already 3 when they tied the knot." Seamus informed them.

"Hmm… things sure do turn out weird." Fred mused, "Makes you wonder where Neville ended up doesn't it?" Lavender and Seamus began to chuckle.

"You don't know? Professor Sprout retired year before last. You know how Neville always had a knack for Herbology. Dumbledore didn't hesitate to owl him straight after." Lavender grinned. So did everyone else.

"Anyhow, we best be off." Seamus said. They said their goodbyes and headed off to Ollivanders. It didn't take long, Victoria found her wand rather quickly; 9 inches, willow, with a dragon heartstring. 

Afterwards, they popped back to the Leaky Cauldron to see if Dean and Parvati were there. They were. Overjoyed to see them all, Dean, Parvati, Lavendar, Seamus, and all their children engaged in various conversations that lasted well into the afternoon. After realizing the time, they once again said good-bye, promised to owl each other about getting together, and hurried off home.

Victoria was terribly anxious about September 1st. When the trip to King's Cross was finally made, she was less nervous than she had anticipated. She kissed her parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents good-bye and hurried onto the train.  
_Why's my family so sentimental? They didn't all have to come!_ she thought, laughing. She found an empty compartment and was struggling to stow away her trunk when a pair of strong hands easily lifted it clear off the floor and onto the overhead shelf. Turning around, Victoria saw a blindingly handsome boy. _He's so cute it's almost painful._ she thought to herself.

"Thanks." she said. He smiled.

"No problem, I'm Scott Wood." he extended his hand.

"Victoria Weasley." she shook his hand.

" Mind if I sit with you? " he asked.

"Make yourself at home." Victoria replied as Scott sat down next to her.

---

Victoria was woken by Scott gently nudging her arm. She had been sound asleep on his shoulder. When the situation set in, she turned a fiery red almost as vibrant as her hair.

"Sorry." she mumbled. Scott just grinned.

"Feel free to do it again." he informed her. He only briefly saw hers eyes widen before she averted her gaze to the window, still a brilliant red.

When they filed off the train, they were reluctantly separated as Scott, being a second-year, set off with some of his roommates as she made her way to the lakeside.

Victoria watched longingly as Scott got into a carriage. She saw him turn back to her and wink. She grinned. He grinned back.

_That boys going to by trouble…I can tell._ she thought to herself, _But definitely a good kind of trouble._ She grinned.

-----------------


End file.
